Three sisters
by destanyswonder
Summary: Did the charmed ones produce their own future charmed ones.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything associated with the "Charmed Ones" television series.

I thank the people who did come up with the story and characters.

A/N: My daughter says I do not write good. But I think I can come up with some story

lines. Please read and give me some comments, bad or good I'd like your opinion.

Thank You.

Based on the Charmed ones

* * *

**A DIFFERENT THREE**

The Holliwell Manor's attic, Three girls are standing in front of the book of shadows. The one in the middle is opening the book and turning the pages. "Here it is." glancing at the other two in front of the book.

"Do you think this is a good ideal?"wrinkling her brows at her sister..

"Yes, we are the only three sisters, of the three sisters that are the charmed ones"  
The one that acted as oldest states in a matter of fact voice.

"But what happens when they find out what we are doing?" The other one speaks up, raising her eyes in concern.

"We have to for all good kind! There is no choose, it is our destiny." The middle one states as she opens the book of shadows.  
"Look right here is the spell they used. We can use the someone."

"OK, OK you are the oldest Patience, even though you have none." turning her head to wards her sister shrugging her shoulder to her chin as she shakes her head lightly. "I don't no why mother named you that."

"You are just like our aunt Piper, Palila. I can't help you are not a leader like her to"  
Patience turns to her head up and glaring at her.

"OK you two, if we are going to do this, let's get it done." Philena whispers, "you know Grams always seems to find out what we are up to." She glances around the room nervously. Walking around the stand and taking her place beside her sister.

"I guess I am out voted." upset and a little angry she goes to the other side of her sister. "But if anything happens it is all your fault." She gives Patience a dirty look.

Looking at each other they glance at the book and begins together, as if in each others mind.

"Hear now the words of the witches the secrets we hid in the night,  
the oldest of God's are invoked hear the great sought.  
In this night and in this hour.  
We call upon the ancient power bring your powers to use sisters three,  
We want the power, give us the power."

They all look around to see if anything has changed. Expecting something to happen as all is silent.

"Dang! I don't think it worked." Patience looks annoyed at her sister Palila "Did you hold back and not put your all into it!" putting her hands on her hips and confronting her sister. "Well did you?!"

"I was concentrating on the spell!" stomping over to the couch and throwing herself down,  
"You always blame me when things don't go your way." folding her arms together and glaring at her sister. "Well it just must not have meant to be." saying sarcastically.

"Come on you two." Philena pleads with the two glaring sister. "We don't know for sure. maybe nothing happened when we said it." she begins turning the pages in the book of shadows,  
"Maybe we have to do it again or use a different spell. Let's look again and not point fingers at each other."

Patience walks to her sisters side, "Ya, I didn't look that far into the book." glancing over to her sister, "come on lets see if there is something else in here." Picking up the book she walks over to the couch and plops down in the middle next to her sister. Philena comes over and props her leg under herself next to her oldest sister.

Heads together they start reading the other pages flipping them slowly, as if not to miss anything.

Not noticing at the stand for the book a spirit appears and silently watches them for a while.

To Be Continued:

A/N: Please review so I know if I should continue. Thank You destanyswonder

I deleted this story and tried my hand at rewriting, sorry about the spell check, I did do that, but I'm new and didn't hit apply, shame on me. please take another look. All comments will help. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**REALIZING **

At the same time the three look up and to wards the stand that holds the book of shadows.  
In a guilty stare, "Gramssss" they all say at once.

Standing quickly with the book in her hand Patience exclaims, "We were just studying the book,  
it has so much interesting things, that had happen to our family." Walking swiftly over to the stand and putting the book of shadows back in place. Turning to her Grams to give her a quick hug

The other two come across the room to give Grams a hug.

"Grams its so nice to see you." Palila wraps her arms around Grams waist and squeezes her tight. "What brings you here today?"

Philena tries to get as close to Grams as possible, "Grammy I love you so much, it is always good to see you." wrinkling her forehead in a pleading manor.

Pushing the girls back slightly, looking at them one at a time. Looking straight at Patience "What are you three up toooo?" glancing at the others she points at the book. "The book has summoned me." In a worried manor she asks "What spell did you cast?" Placing her hands on her hips, "Don't deny it. I can see it on your faces. Which one did you cast?" Pointing at the book. "show me now!" she says in a raised voice.

The girls know she means business and they have no choose but to tell.

Palila looking upset she starts crying "Grams it was Patience she wanted us to. But it didn't work." Glaring at her sister through tears.

Grams turns to Philena. Looking her in the eyes. "You will tell me the truth and which one you did."

Philena walks to the book and opens it to the page, pointing at the spell, turning to Grams who followed her, "This one." glancing at Patience then back to Grams. "She wanted us to say it, because she says it is our destiny that we are the future charmed ones." Looking intently into her Grams eyes "Is it true Grams? Are we the future charmed ones?"

All three are silent and waiting for an answer.

Grams shacks her head and walks to the couch sinking down with a tiredness. Patting the couch cushions. The three girls go to their Grams Palila and Philena on either side with Patience sitting on the arm of the couch. Waiting for Grams to explain.

"I will tell you what I know." glancing from one to the other settling her gaze on Patience.  
"You are not trained enough to take on the challenges of being the charmed ones. You need to learn more and develop your skills more." looking concerned, "Your mother and aunts are still here and are the charmed ones." looking up to the heavens she hugs the two an reaches over and pats Patience on the knee.  
"The time will come but it is not the right time now." Standing and going to the book.  
"Tomorrow will begin a new training. Your mother will be here and all will know. She starts fading out...

"Grams wait!!!" The three cry out.

"What will we do?" Patience yells out

"Are we in trouble?" Palila cries

"You heard Grammy. We are not ready. Mom will help use learn." Philena goes between her sisters wrapping her arms around there waists. "We have to trust Grammy and our family"  
Looking from one to the other, "Family has always been the key to the world." Leaving them go she takes off at a run to the door, "Let's go find Mom!" yelling as she looks behind to see the other two following.

They race down the stairs. Running into the kitchen. Coming to a complete stop as their aunt Piper yells at them.

"Slow down you three! Wheres the fire?" She looks surprised to see the girls racing through the house, they knew the rules.

Philena walks fast to Piper, "Yum it smells good in here Aunt Piper. What you cooking"  
glancing into the pots on the stove and taking a deep whiff of the aroma. "Is that for supper?" trying to take a taste with her figurer.

"Oh no you don't." grabbing Philena's hand. laughing, "Will you ever learn?" shacking her head and kissing Philena's figurer. " You should know by now that a pot on the stove is hot" reaching to the side and picking up a spoon. "use a spoon and don't burn yourself."

Glancing at the others "Well where are you all off to in a hurry?" Smiling with a glint in her eyes.

Patience and Palila lean on the counter smiling and catching their breath.

"We were looking for mom, Have you seen her?" Patience asks.

"Yes, she is in the basement." The girls turn to wards the basement door.  
"Wait a minute, your mother is practicing." stepping in front of the girls. "You know she likes no one to bother her. You can wait." walking to the cabinet and points,  
"You can help me and set the table."

"But..." they start

"No buts just do it." Piper goes back to the stove, "Dinner will be ready soon." Looking up at the girls, "You can talk to your mother later. Now set the table." smiling "Thanks, you three are a big help."

The girls start getting the plates and silver ware. Why did there have to be so many of them each sister had a husband and three children. (15 was a big group)

Caring the items into the dinning room.  
The girls look disappointed.

Continue next chapter...

A/N: I know my chapters are short but I'm writing this day by day. I hope it is good.  
I don't claim to be a writer, but I hope this is a good try.


End file.
